La venganza es dulce
by Moon-9215
Summary: Ola a todos, les traigo mi primer fic de Jake Long. yaoi por su puesto. Brad le hace una maldad a Jake y kiere vengarse. lo lograra? dejen rr porfa es un BradxJake


Ola a todos, les traigo mi nuevo fic

Ola a todos, les traigo mi nuevo fic. El primero de Jake Long, una traducción de un fic en ingles titulado "La venganza es dulce" es un fic BradxJake disfrútenlo.

La venganza es dulce

"¡Ja! Jake es un perdedor " rió Brad

Brad otra vez había puesto en un aprieto a Jake llenando su casillero de pequeños condones.

"Jake cero que los necesitas si quieres encontrar pareja " rió Brad de nuevo 

"Cierra la boca Brad, ya que tu si que los necesitas" Jake gritado " Ya que soy un hombre de damas " 

Brad comenzaba a enojarse. El era un chico guapo solamente no le gustaban las muchachas tanto como todos pensaban.

"Jake, no querrás decir que eres un hombre de hombres " contestó Brad.

Todos se echaron a reírse de Jake. Jake comenzó a ponerse realmente enojado por aquel comentario. Jake sintió sus mejillas hacerse realmente calientes y su piel de un profundo escarlata, cada uno siguió riéndose de él antes de que la campana sonara para que cada uno pudiera irse a casa. Mientras cada uno dejaba el edificio Jake corrió a casa tan rápido como él podía. El no esperó la Spud o a Trixie que él solamente quiso irse.

Jake corrió a su cuarto no dijo hola a nadie él solamente quiso ir a su cuarto y esconderse para siempre. Jake corrió y saltó sobre su cama luego de dejar caer su bolso en la puerta y cubrió su cabeza con una almohada. ¿' Por qué el hizo eso? 'pensó Jake ' Por qué él siempre me pone en un aprieto sí nunca le hago nada. Rayos lo odio, quiero arrancar sus ojos con mis garras de dragón Jake quería vengarse de Brad por lo que él le hizo y pensó conseguirla. Jake se puso con la almohada sobre su cabeza antes de que él consiguiera el plan perfecto de humillar a Brad. 'Voy a engañarlo para tener sexo conmigo y voy a grabar en vídeo todo eso para demostrar que él no es tan heterosexual ' con aquel pensamiento de final Jake se durmió para estar listo para su plan esta noche.

Brad fue a su camioneta y entró, y condujo a casa. Mientras conducía él conectó la radio y oyó una canción que siempre le hacía pensar en Jake.

_I put your picture on my mirror,_

_Start to blush when somebody say's your name_

_In my Stomach theirs a pain_

' Por qué le hago esto si no le gusta, realmente me gusta ése pelo de cuervo con puntas verdes, de pequeño cuerpo construido con músculos, y aquella actitud que dice él es grande y puede patear tu trasero ' Brad pensaba tan profundamente en Jake que no notó que estaba en casa. Él agarró su mochila y salió de su camioneta, y se acercó a la puerta. Brad anduvo en la casa y llego hasta su cuarto, sus padres habían salido otra vez y no volverían hasta mañana. Brad anduvo en su cuarto y se recostó sobre su cama. Brad se acercó a su armario y saco un par de pantalones cortos de baloncesto y una camisetas para cambiarse de ropa.

'Tengo tanta tarea para hacer, creo que debería comenzarla' pensó Brad mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y sacó los libros que él necesitaría 

Jake despertó como antes de las 6:00 con su plan listo. El se acercaría a la tienda del abuelo y conseguiría una cámara para registrar su pequeño plan de venganza, pero primero él tuvo que ponerse una cámara lejos del abuelo sin que preguntara lo que él hacía.

Jake sacó de la tienda silenciosamente por delante de un dormido Perro Fu de donde el abuelo guardaba la mayor parte de las cámaras. Jake agarró una cámara del anaquel y una cinta del cajón. También salio asegurándose de no despertar a Fu.

Brad terminó su tarea y miró en su reloj que era las 6:00. Brad decidió a acostarse temprano ya que realmente estaba cansado y quería soñar con Jake.

Jake voló a la casa de Brad y aterrizó sobre la escalera de incendios. Jake tomo su forma humana y abrió la ventana para ver que Brad dormía solo con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Jake entro en el cuarto y se quito su chaqueta, camisa, pantalones cortos, y zapatos solamente dejándose en sus boxers él puso la cámara sobre un anaquel donde Brad no la viera.

Jake camino despacio hacia Brad para no despertarlo.

Brad" susurró Jake con cuidado 

Brad siguió durmiendo profundamente 

Jake decidió intentar otra vez y lo sacudió como a un pequeño "Brad" 

"¿Jake? " dijo a Brad todavía que duerme " te quiero " 

Jake miró a Brad. Pensaba que estaba despierto pero él todavía parecía estar soñando "¿Brad? me quieres" 

"Sí Jake quiero tener sexo contigo" dijo Brad todavía creyendo que solo soñaba con Jake 

Jake tomó la oportunidad de poner su plan en la acción.

Jake se inclinó abajo y comenzó a besar al durmiente Brad. Brad todavía soñando con Jake acostado sobre él acariciando su torso suave, Jake gimió al sentir las manos grandes ásperas de Brad que acarician su suave fondo. Brad se había despertado hace unos momentos, pero le había gustado el sentimiento tanto decidió mantenerlo. Brad tomó el momento para resbalar su lengua en la boca Jake y pasar sus manos encima de la espalde de Jake acción que lo hizo soltar un gemido otra vez 

"Jake estoy despierto " dijo Brad que se recuperaba del beso con el chico de sus sueños 

Jake saltó atrás un poco asustado, pero se recuperó y miró a Brad en sus ojos negros profundos 

"Brad lo siento yo me debería ir " Jake trató de levantarse pero dos brazos fuertes se colocaron alrededor del cuerpo de Jake.

"Por favor no te vayas Jake me gustas, no, te amo Jake Long y quiero tener algo contigo sé que me río de ti siempre pero la única razón por la que lo hago es porque no sé expresarte mis sentimientos, pero quiero que sepas que antes de que nos grabes en vídeo teniendo sexo y lo muestres a la escuela demostrando que soy un fácil, pero Jake realmente te amo y quiero estar contigo " Brad miro a Jake y lo beso mirando fijamente en sus ojos marrones oscuros 

Jake giro la mirada completamente sobresaltado y mudo " Brad, no sé lo que siento por ti, pienso que solo quiero perdonarte ya que has hecho mi vida un infierno vivo " dijo Jake que trataba de soltarse de Brad esta vez lo logra y y empieza a recoger su ropa para marcharse.

Brad se levantó y agarró a Jake para pararlo de marcharse " Jake no te marches por favor hablo en serio realmente me preocupo por ti profundamente y realmente por favor prometo que seré mejor para ti si soy un tipo horrible contigol cambiare, y sere mejor contigo, por favor dame una posibilidad te amo tanto " 

Jake se quedó en la ventana con lágrimas en sus ojos. Jake lo pensó mucho tiempo y con esfuerzo, él creyó lo que Brad le decía y quiso intentar y hacerlo con él. 'Brad, pareces un tipo agradable, pero lo que si te advierto es que cuando salimos en público te asustan y comienzas a tratarme como basura otra vez... 'Jake giró para afrontar a Brad que miraba directamente en sus ojos que ven que él realmente quiso decir, que era que lo amaba.

"Brad si salgo contigo, mas te vale no tratarme mal cuando salimos en publico como normalmente haces " dijo Jake acercándose a Brad mientras deslizaba su mano por el pecho de Brad.

Brad examinó los ojos de Jake, viendo una chispa de esperanza que encendió su alma " No, Jake, no lo haré porque te amo y ahora que sabes que no soy un maldito que solamente quiere que sean feliz " dijo Brad que abrazaba a Jake cerca de él, colocando sus brazos de manera protectora alrededor de Jake.

"Te amo, Jake Long " susurro Brad en el oído de Jake 

"También te amo, Brad Morton " contesto dijo Jake. Jake entonces besó a Brad profundamente mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Brad y Brad lo correspondió con todo su amor vertido en aquel un beso.

Fin

Ojala les haya gustado mi primer fic del Dragón Occidental. Nos vemos en la próxima. Adiós


End file.
